


bad idea

by neveryourboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveryourboy/pseuds/neveryourboy
Summary: They tumbled into the apartment, a hurricane of scrambling hands and biting teeth. A hand scrambled for the light switch, but even once the dim electric lighting flicked on, Buck wasn't sure if it had been him or Eddie that had wanted it.





	bad idea

They tumbled into the apartment, a hurricane of scrambling hands and biting teeth. A hand scrambled for the light switch, but even once the dim electric lighting flicked on, Buck wasn't sure if it had been him or Eddie that had wanted it.  
  
Instead, he slammed Eddie back against the wall, pressed close against him, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
He didn't know why he was here, why it was Eddie, why this was a good idea. It had all been lost in the feeling of need, the feeling of  _now_.  
  
Eddie's hands moved between them, fiddling with trouser buttons, with zips, and a moment later Buck's erection was released from the trousers that had quickly been becoming too tight. He groaned as Eddie grasped him – no underwear, naturally, but he found that he couldn't wait to see what novelty pants Eddie had decided to wear to the Christmas party – and stroked his hand over that sensitive skin.  
  
But he was losing his grip so quickly, the world and their work spinning away from him. It was only when his hips thrust forwards into the tight circle of Eddie's hand that he realised this was too much, too fast, and that he wasn't going to let  _Eddie Diaz_  have control over this situation.  
  
He grabbed Eddie's wrists, pinned them tightly against the wall. The useless tug Eddie gave made him loved his superior strength more than ever, and reminded him that maybe there were more benefits to that old wrestling hobby of his than he'd previously thought.  
  
"Turn around," he ordered, breathlessly. His cock was throbbing, aching to have Eddie's hand on him again, but he held back – he could wait just a little while longer.  
  
Eddie frowned, and for a few moments Buck felt proud, convinced that he'd managed to clog up the guy's thoughts, that this mix of want and need had finally managed to make Eddie speechless.  
  
That pride was quickly deflated when, moments later, Eddie wriggled a little. "I kinda can't."  
  
Buck raised an eyebrow. "You can't turn 'round? It's a pretty simple thing, Ge-"  
  
"No, I  _can't_. You're holding my wrists too tight."  
  
Buck paused and looked down, to where he was still grasping Eddie's wrists – hard enough that it probably hurt. He released his grip, sheepishly, and took a half step back. In front of him, Eddie obediently turned around, following his orders. Buck could have some fun with that; but not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to get laid, fast.  
  
He took Eddie's wrists again, and moved them so that Eddie was standing with his palms flat against the wall. "Don't move," he whispered to Eddie, right by his ear. He followed the words up with a brief flash of tongue over Eddie's earlobe, then walked away.  
  
With his trousers undone, he just slipped them off over his hips and dumped them in his bedroom. After that, it was a fair easy affair to find the lube, to find the condom, and then to just lean in the doorway to his bedroom for a few moments and watch Eddie – still fully dressed, and he clearly hadn't moved an inch, just like Buck had told him.  
  
Buck smiled and bit his bottom lip to try not to make a sound, before he walked forward. He still wore his t-shirt, the bottom of the material skimming over his bare skin, but he tried not to pay attention to that: instead, he focused on Eddie, on his colleague that he'd brought back to his goddamn flat. He hadn't done that with almost any girl he'd ever picked up. He didn't like them in his space. Maybe he was a little territorial like that.  
  
It was different with someone like Eddie, he decided as he slipped up beside him. He moved one arm around Eddie's waist, and one-handedly made short work of his trousers. He pushed them down to Eddie's knees and didn't bother with much more than that. Hell, with the way Buck was feeling tonight, Eddie was lucky that he was getting anything more than having his trousers tugged down  _just_  enough to expose his ass.  
  
Buck ran a hand over it now, and bit lightly on Eddie's shoulder. Lightly, very lightly, because he didn't want to leave a noticeable mark.  
  
Well, no. That was a lie. He wanted to; he just didn't think that Eddie would appreciate it too much.  
  
Right now, he was very much about getting Eddie to appreciate his actions. He wanted Eddie to have to shame-facedly admit afterwards that this was the best sex he'd ever had. He didn’t know why he wanted that so much, why he needed that admission, he just did.  
  
He used the bottle he'd fetched from the bedroom to make his fingers slick, and ran the tip of one finger around Eddie's entrance. He was soft, he was careful, he was gentle, even though he just wanted to get on with things – he just wanted to come.  
  
But at the same time, he wanted to make Eddie squirm first, so he held back. He held on.  
  
That resolve only lasted for a few minutes before one tiny little sound from Eddie caused him to come undone. It was nothing, a groan that he fought so hard to contain so that only a small squeak came out. While it was nothing, it was still enough to get Buck to plunge his finger in hard. He rushed through this, moving from memory but with very little passion. He'd never been into this part; it all just seemed so unnecessary. Maybe that was why he preferred girls to guys; less effort.  
  
As Eddie moaned again and bucked back against his fingers, he decided he'd make an exception just this once. Eddie was  _hot_  like this.  
  
He settled instead for biting Eddie's shoulder again, a little harder this time, then smiling against his skin as his fingers – two now – stretched and prepped and readied him as quickly but as thoroughly as he could. While he hated this part, he didn't want to put Eddie in pain.  
  
Unless he was into that sort of thing.  
  
Buck made a mental note to ask about that later.  
  
Now he pulled his fingers back, slipped the condom on and thrust inside him before even giving Eddie a chance to respond or react to any of the changes around him. His hands were tight on Eddie's hips as he sharply pushed all the way in; he could feel Eddie wince and tighten around him, and let out a shaking breath. Christ.  
  
Fully inside Eddie, tight and hot, he wanted nothing more than to just pull back again and start doing this properly; it was harsh and he knew it, but he wanted to fuck Eddie senseless.  
  
He held back, though. He bit his lip for a few seconds, hands still clinging to Eddie's hips, and waited, because he genuinely wanted Eddie to be okay with this. He didn't know why and he was fairly sure it would be a dumb-ass reason if he had time to stop and examine it, but Eddie was Eddie. That meant that – like it or not – he got special treatment.  
  
His colleagues were likely to scalp him if he hurt Eddie, really hurt him, even if it was an accident.  
  
He gave it a moment or two and decided that was long enough, especially as Eddie had relaxed against him. He was still so tight and so good that it made Buck's thoughts fracture and go rushing in all sorts of directions, but he didn't seem to be in pain any more.  
  
Just as well, because Buck had waited for absolutely as long as he could. He shifted his grip on Eddie's hips, and quietly reiterated the instruction for him not to move – he wasn't sure why. Maybe just to see if Eddie would actually listen.  
  
When Eddie's hands remained in their position on the wall, Buck grinned, grunted and pulled out-back in-out.  
  
Harsh, fast, punishing, but he could still hear Eddie's words under his breath:  _harder, faster, please_. He obliged as he could, moving with his whole body, with his fingernails digging into Eddie's skin and with sweat leading a trail down his back underneath his t-shirt.  
  
He could feel that insistent pressure building up and up inside him, promising him that it wouldn't be long now, that he could come and get rid of this damn tension soon. The only sounds around them were their own ragged breathing and the loud slap of their skin together; Buck wished he'd thought to put some music on. Something. Whatever. Anything to make this seem less real and raw.  
  
Movements less coordinated now, more ragged and desperate, his hands moved from their spot on Eddie's hips. Instead, one moved to Eddie's cock, jerking him off roughly in the same rhythm as his thrusts forward into that tight space. Eddie let out a tangled cry, arms shaking for a few moments. It was enough to make Buck wonder if his knees were going to give out and he'd end up holding the guy up for the last minute or so.  
  
But Eddie managed to pull himself together and screw his eyes shut, holding on for a little longer. Buck smiled at that, and closed his other hand over Eddie's on the wall. Their fingers interlocked and Buck tried not to think about how much that meant; it shouldn't have meant a damn thing. Hand holding versus sex: sex won every time.  
  
And yet… those interlocking fingers on the wall in front of him seemed a whole lot more intimate than the mere act of sex – of 'fucking'.  
  
"God, Buck…" Eddie breathed, his voice tiny and breathless and perfect, and that was all it took – Buck's hand on Eddie's tightened and he fell right over that edge, muscles tensing and his whole body being thrown into that orgasm. His mind became blissfully free of any thoughts for a few refreshing seconds.  
  
Then he came crashing down – back into his apartment, right by the door, back into his body, back into Eddie. Back into reality; back into the fact that he'd come before Eddie had, and that just wasn't fair.  
  
Softening inside him, Buck moved his hand over Eddie's rock hard erection, stroking it just a couple more times. Eddie started to pant, started to moan, and was  _just_  on the brink of coming when he tightened and jerked, his hands still on that wall the whole time.  
  
Buck whimpered slightly, the sensation of Eddie tightening around him like that too much just after coming. Luckily, Eddie seemed to be too out of it to really notice any baffling noises. Just as well, Buck decided, as he gently kissed the back of Eddie's neck.  
  
He really didn't have a clue what it was going to be like at work tomorrow.  
  
But, right after sex like that, he didn't think he cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, I'll try to write a fic with top!Eddie for once.


End file.
